wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Misaka 10032/Piruluk Deck Help Again
So after getting my hands on Piruluk ACRO with glasses, i've decided to play piruluk for now (As of right now i am kinda sharing Piruluk and Remember's deck so i can only choose 1 at a time). Because i think remember is significantly better at freezing, i've avoided most cards related to freezing and mainly built it around hand destruct which i think most people do (but my local disagrees lol #4freezetoostronk). The main thing i need help on is probably the LRIG deck because there are so many ARTs to choose from. I also lack CRYSTAL SEAL right now so plz dont suggest that yet... LRIG Deck: 1x Code Piruluk 1x Code Piruluk K (Vanilla) 1x Code Piruluk M (Vanilla) 1x Code Piruluk G (Vanilla) - Im quite unsure about using this or the hand destruct lv3...The extra size is nice and sometimes I don't need the extra discard as there whole hand would still be trashed with ACRO 1x Code Piruluk Omega - I don't think this needs any explanation (Vanilla lv4 anyone?? Hanayo plays it) 1x Code Piruluk ACRO 1x Ancient Surprise - Simple costed all purpose ART which is goes pretty well with Piruluk. With early hand recycling, your trash tends to be filled up faster than other decks besides black. It is one of Piruluk's only way of field removal 1x Idol Defense - Im keeping one here for the chance where I get to use the costless part of the skill. Despite everyone expecting it, they sometimes need to use an ART and a spell 1x Don't Move - This is a card im really meh about. Its good and all downing 2 signi, preventing early rushes and late game pushes but I don't like the cost. Its really limited and quite costly since its 3 blues, and sometime it fails to stop things like Diabride as you get 2 life cloth crushed by using it against 2 diabride. If this had a colorless cost tho...at least 1 would be fine. Im curretly thinking of removing this for something along the lines of Dead Splash because of Tama and lack of another Ancient Surprise. 1x Lock You - My only offensive ART. This card is extremely useful situations where you want to push as it literally makes your opponent think hard about using ARTs. One nice thing about this card is you can use it to interrupt combos for example you can spell cut-in if they use a set-up spell before an ART, but i think Idol Defense does the same thing but better. Its mainly for that push Main Deck: 3x Code Love Heart CMR 3x Code Art ACG 2x Code Heart VAC 4x Code Art MGT 3x Shark Lance, Water Phantom 2x Servant T2 1x Code Anti Machupi 1x Code Anti Aztec 4x Servant D2 1x Code Anti Henge 3x Code Art RFR 4x Code Art GRB 4x Servant O 1x RAINY 1x THREE OUT 1x BAD CONDITION 1x Fracturing Lust Things that im considering to add are Dead Splash as there are usually a lot of Tama players and it acts as a semi-second ancient surprise for the deck. Code Art CVY because its a strong transformer beatstick and my deck kinda likes lv2 signis (I dont understand why Japanese people don't play lv2 signis..). Hand Destruct lv3 Piruluk because that has a useful on play which is one of your only early game hand destruction. Salvage in order to pick up CMR at lv5 because having it is extremely crucial to lock your opponent down. More RAINY because I saw people in my locals win the game of attrition through using RAINY to discard there opp's guard, draw more RAINY and rinse and repeat until 1.Deck Out or 2.They run out of cards in there hand. Two Birds One Stone is also a nice (quite inconsistent) tech which works quite well with Piruluk as the hand discard ensures they don't have the guard to protect them or they need to waste an ART but LRIG deck space is kinda an issue, using red ener also doesnt help a lot..I want something which uses multi ener in either the main deck or LRIG deck because right now if i use ancient surprise to revive aztec and henge, they attack and it goes back to the ener and i dont have anything to use it up besides idol defense at 5 ener cost... Category:Blog posts